Shattered In The Midst of Evil
by XteamEdward
Summary: What's life like for the Cullen's after the Volturi incident? Who's looking for the Cullen's? Who has a secret brother? Why is there a new unwanted member to the Coven? What is the Volturi planning? Who gains a new power? Give it a try!    Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The First Day

**Hay! This is my first ever story! Please R&R, i love to read what you guys think.**  
**Unfortunatley, I dont own the beautiful Edward Cullen or any of the other characters.**

"Are you sure your ready for college?" Edward gazed into my eyes lovingly but with a slight hint of concern.

His soft fingers stroked my face. My lips twisted upwards. Of course I was ready. I lifted one finger & traced his soft, perfect lips. He put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer. My fingers twisted through his messy bronze hair. I pressed my lips to his. He kissed me with such love & tension. I could taste his sweet scent on my tongue. I pulled away & smiled at him. He kissed me quickly once more and wrapped his arm around me.

"We d better go check on Renesmee. I want to make sure she remembers the story." I said.

Edward removed his arm from my waist but interlaced his soft fingers through mine. He pulled me toward Renesmee's bedroom. I missed our little cottage. It was so old but filled with memories. This new house in Darmouth was modern but at least it was a place I could be with Edward & Renesmee and still be near college. Edward & I walked into Renesmee's room. She was packing her bag for her first day at Elementary School. She had a grin on her face that stretched from ear to ear. Her pearly white teeth sparkled like myself & Edwards skin in the sunlight.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy. Is it time to go? I'm so excited!" she squealed.

Edward chuckled & lifted her up. He hugged her tightly & she kissed him on the cheek.

"Renesmee, your mother wanted to make sure you know the story sweetheart." She laughed and reached for me. I held her in my arms.

"Mommy, don t worry, I know the story & the rules. No biting people or showing them my gift. And I have to pretend I am seven and that daddy is my uncle. My real dad & mom died in a car accident and Edward was the only family I had left." She smiled smugly.

She knew the fake story well. I stuck my tongue out at her & she giggled.

"Okay smarty! Are we ready to go?" I put her down on her feet & she grabbed her little blue Chanel bag. I sighed. Alice had insisted on buying Renesmee a new designer bag for school. She & Jasper had brought it over on their last visit as they were going to Alaska. Edward grabbed the keys to the Volvo & we got in. Renesmee jumped up & down in her seat with excitement as Edward drove off. I was scared Renesmee would get bored with all the 'easy' work they would give her. She was way to intelligent for Elementary School. We pulled up to the large school. There were human kids everywhere. Renesmee couldn't wait to get out the car.

"You be a good girl today ok darling? Remember the rules & the story." Edward said. She rolled her eyes, nodded & smiled. She looked so much like Edward when she did that.

"Bye mommy, Bye daddy! Love you both!" she jumped out the car & waved.

"We love you too, Renesmee! Bye!" I called. We watched her for a minute. She had amazing self control just as I did.

"She wants us to leave so she can make friends, I can hear it in her thoughts." Edward chuckled. We waved goodbye for the last time today & drove off.

College was only a 10 minute drive from the Elementary School. Edward took my hand whilst driving. I stared at his perfect features. His flawless bone structure, beautiful golden eyes. I sighed. When would my eyes turn gold? They were a strange amber colour at the moment. The contact lenses annoyed me. The car stopped. We were at Darmouth College. Edward gazed at me again. I took my face in my hands & kissed him. His soft lips pressed against mine. After several minutes, he pulled away.

"We better get going, my love. We don t want to be late on our fist day." I grinned. We got out of the car & he took my hand. We glanced at each other and walked towards the entrance. As the day went on, I noticed College was strangely fun. I never expected to enjoy it this much but the day did drag in. I didn t even think about drinking anyone s blood & that pleased me. As vampire's, we gave off this vibe that usually scared people and kept them away from us. Edward was used to it but I found it kind of weird. I didn t care anyway. As long as I had Edward & Renesmee, nothing else mattered.

I was too eager to go & see Renesmee & make sure she was ok and that her first day went well. I knew Edward felt the same. He constantly glanced at the clock and I did the same. At lunch, we sat by ourselves at a table but that was the way we wanted it. We played our part by having lunch that would never be ate on a tray & looking at our books from classes but Renesmee never left our minds. Our last class finally ended and we ran as quickly as a human could, to the car & drove to the Elementary School. We were both anxious. If I were still human, my heart would have been racing & I would be sweating. I didn t know why Edward & I were so worried. Maybe it was because this was our first day ever without Renesmee, and she wasn t under constant watch by her vampire family and maybe because she had never been surrounded by so many humans. As we pulled up to the gate Edward looked at me. Everything is going to be ok. Maybe we re just overreacting. She has amazing self control, just like you. I know we are anxious but just try & relax. I love you honey. He had a slight crease between his eyebrows. He always got that when he was worried. I sighed. As I love you. I repeatedly told myself not to worry. As soon as the bell went, Edward & I jumped out of the car as quick as a flash & waited at the gate the end of the path leading up to the entrance.

There were so many kids but Renesmee was that beautiful, she would stand out from any crowd. I saw her coming out from the door with the same huge grin on her face that she had this morning.

Edward & I sighed with relief. She was happy & content and Edward & I knew at that moment everything went great. She sprinted down the path & straight into my arms.

"Mommy! Daddy! I love school! I want to go everyday! I ve made lots & lots of new friends! And my teacher said I was very smart." She smiled smugly.

"Oh, & guess what. I made this for both of you. My teacher said it was amazing." She smiled another smug smile.

Renesmee handed my beautiful Husband a painting. It was a painting of the family. It had everyone. Edward, myself, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle & Esme.

"I also made this for Jacob. It is a picture of a wolf. I'll give it to him when he visits. she giggled. It was a picture of a russet brown wolf with big sharp teeth. Renesmee hadn't saw Jacob since we moved here last month. He would visit next month at the September Break.

Edward took Renesmee from my arms and hugged her tightly. Your such a good girl Renesmee! Well done sweetheart! And thank you for the lovely picture. We will hang it on the wall. Edward kissed her on the forehead.

"I am sure Jacob will love his picture too. " He smiled.

I m glad he & Jacob got along now. "

The paintings are lovely darling! I m glad you had fun!" I winked at her.

"Let s get home." I said.

On the way back to our home, Renesmee couldn't stop talking all about her day at Elementary. Edward looked at me. The crease between his eyebrows was gone. I knew we both felt better, like a huge weight had been lifted off our shoulders. Later that night, Renesmee & I sat on her bed talking whilst I played with her hair. Edward knocked on the door.

"How would my two favourite beautiful ladies like to go on a quick hunting trip?" he grinned. I tied Renesmee's hair in a bun & we all set off on our quick hunting trip. I was a little bit thirsty anyway. Renesmee showed me herself feeding on a mountain lion. They were her favourite. Just like Edward. She was so much like him. We ran into the forest. The three of us hand in hand. I loved both of them more than my own life. We were one big happy family. That was just how I always wanted it to be....


	2. Chapter 2 Early Visit

**Hey everyone! Hope you all are enjoying this!**  
**Please Read & Review as it encourages me to write more )**  
**Of course, I do not own Twilight or Any of the character & I am not the talented Stephenie Meyer !**  
**Oh, btws, this part of the story is 3 weeks later :))**

"Oh great! An overcast of 300 days a year & today, it's sunny! We have a day off today!" Edward laughed.

He pulled me onto his lap and played with my hair. I burried my face into his shirt. He put his finger under my chin and pressed his soft lips against mine. I'd never be able to kiss my Edward without getting pulled away suddenly and spun around. I could hear Renesmee giggling.

"Mommy & Daddy! That is terrible! Kissing infront of your little girl." Renesmee stuck her tongue out, still giggling.

Edward picked her up and spun her about and tickeld her. I couldn't help but smile.

"Rensmee, it's sunny today, so we cant go out. So I was thinking, I could teach you a knew lullaby & you can try it on the piano." Renesmee's face lit up.

"Yesssss!" she said, rather excited. Edward & Renesmee drifted off to the piano and I switched on the large plasma tv.

I flicked through the channel and put on The Vampire Diaries. It was always funny to watch vampire programmes. Magic rings that kept them from burning in the sun. I laughed. I jumped suddenly as my cell phone began to vibrate. I peered at the little screen. Alice.

"Hey Alice! What's up?" I asked.

"I cant see you & Edward so I'm guessing Jacob's coming up earlier than you thought. Oh & that reminds me. Next week, at the September Break, Esme wants you all back up at Forks for your birthday. See you then. Lovee you Sis!" Then she hung up.

I didn't even get to say goodbye. Jacob would have to come with us. Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jacob's coming up early? You better go get Renesmee out of her pyjamas then."

I nodded, kissed his cheek and raced Renesmee up to her room.

"My Jacob's coming Mommy! Can I put on my new dress from Aunt Rose please."

"Jump in the shower first and i'll get your outfit ready."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, before jumping into the shower. I opened her little overflowing closet. She had way too many outfits but that's what happens when you have a family with a never ending cash supply and aunts' that spoil you. I flicked through the racks of designer dresses and skirts to find the new dress Rosalie had bought her.

It was pink with little flowers around the bottom of the dress. I took it off of the rack & grabbed her little white dolly shoes. I sat the cute little outfit on the bed and waited for her. Jacob thought Renesmee looked cute in pink. Then again, I think he thinks she looks cute in anything. And to be honest, she did. She was the most beautiful creature on earth. There was a subject that myself & Edward had avoided telling Renesmee as she wouldn't understand yet. She had been imprinted on. On her 7th birthday she will be 16 & that is when Edward, Jacob & myself were planning to tell her. Her relationship with Jacob could become more serious then, which worried Edward. To Edward, Renesmee would always be his 'baby girl'. But I would understand. The bathroom door opened and Renesmee came out with a blue towel wrapped round her. Her long curls were wet & limp against her skin. Her cheeks glowed bright red. I grabbed the hair dryer & began to dry her hair.

Once Renesmee was dried & fully clothed, we made our way downstairs to find Jacob was already here & Edward was laughing. They both spun around as Renesmee's feet touched the bottom of the stairs. "Renesmee, my beautiful daughter, you look lovely." Edward smiled. Pried was oozing out of him.

"Nessie! You look so pretty! Come here and give me a big hug." Jacob beamed. She jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"Sorry I'm early, I really wanted to see Renesmee." he said apologetically.

"What will we do today?" Jacob asked Nessie. Before Nessie could answered, Edward interuppted.

"Jacob, I'd like to point out it is very sunny."

"Oh, so it is, a day in today then little Nessie?" asked Jacob

"Jakey! Do you want to hear the new lullaby I can play on the piano. Daddy taught me it today." she said.

Edward winked at her and Jacob agreed to hear the lullaby. All day, we played games and watched movies and messed around. Edward & I drifted up stairs as Jake & Renesmee fell asleep watching a movie. We sprawled across the large white bed. A replica bed from Isle Esme. I'd cherished that human memory & thought about it just about everyday so i wouldn't forget the best human memory I had. Edward lay motionless and deep in thought. I lay ontop of him and stroked his face. He smiled at me lovingly.

"What are yout thinking?" I asked.  
"I'm just thinking about how grateful I am to blessed with a beautiful wife & daughter. And I'm thankful that Nessie has Jacob aswell as us & the rest of the family. WHat are you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

"Isle Esme. It's _always_ on my mind. I do not want to forget it." I giggled.

He kissed me passionatly. I ran my fingers through his bronze hair and he pulled me closer. I bought my hand up his shirt and began to run my hands up and down his chest. He caught up with my mood right away.

"Do you think we could be quiet. They are deep in sleep." I smiled mischeviously.

He winked and sprung up off the bed & turned the lock on the door.

"We can try to be quiet." He chuckled, as I unbuttoned his shirt and moved back to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3 What's The Big Secret?

**Just like to thank the people who added me to their favourite authors list & the two people who reviewed this story! Please R&R, it makes me want to write even more lol! Of course I do not own The Twilight Saga & or any of the characters & I am not the very talented Stephenie Meyer.**  
**Remember, Pleasee Review, It Would Make My Day :)**

We lay there in each others arms in the large white replica bed, unmoving. I nestled my face in to Edward's chest and he pulled me closer. I inhaled his sweet scent. Edward stroked my face and kissed my hair. This was bliss. My idea of heaven. I had my angel, who loved me insanely, just as I loved him.

I thought about our wedding. I clung to those human memories as I was determined not to forget the best times in my human life. I remembered the beautiful smell of all the different flowers Alice had masked the room with. I remembered the overwhelming sense of love I had felt walking towards my soulmate. I remembered my heart beating ferociously, as Edward said, 'I do'. Then I let my thoughts drift to Isle Esme. The perfect honeymoon. The first night Edward & I truly expressed our love for eachother. The way I awoke from my slumber, how truly happy I had been. The way the smile refused to be removed from my face. I snapped back to reality & chuckled. I felt Edward soft skin brush against mine as he shifted down the bed a little to look at was smiling.

"And what seems to be amusing, my beautiful Bella?"

If I were still human I would have blushed.

"I was just thinking about our wedding & the honeymoon. Isle Esme again hehe! Do you know, they were the best human memories I have?"

He smiled my favourite, crooked smile. "They are also 2 of my favourite memories though I have quite a few." He chuckled. I was intruiged.

"What are the rest?" I asked. I ran my fingers through his messy bronze hair and kissed him lightly on his soft lips.

"Well, some of them I told you whilst you were human. Do you remember? Whilst we had to camp before the Newborn fight?"

It dimly rang a bell but I shook my head.

"Well, I have 5 more since I last told you. Two of them, the same as you. One of them is the day I realised that Renesmee loved us & was trying not to hurt you. It made me feel all warm inside and I realised that we had created a wondeful daughter and not the monster I had thought."

I smiled. Our beautiful Renesmee. Our miracle child. I like the _our_ child part.

"The next one would be when you were finally relieved of pain & you looked more beautiful than I thought was possible. And it made me realised that I could love you forever & we could both love Renesmee together."

"And the last one would be the first night in the cottage. We both fully enjoyed you being less breakable that night!"

He winked at me & I couldn't help but laugh! Might have known that was one of his favourites. He stroked my face and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you, Edward. Forever." "I love you, My Bella. Para siempre. Forever." He smirked.

"Bella, I've been thinking, I wanting to ask if....."

We jumped suddenly as we heard slow heavy footsteps, climbing up the stairs. Oh! We sprang out off the bed & quickly thre our clothes on. I wondered what Edward was about to say. I fixed my hair as Edward made the bed. There was a heavy knock on the door. I swiftly made my way over & opened the door to find Jacob looking rough & tired.

"Hey Bella. I'm starving and you know I cant cook, so I'm going to go to McDonalds, if Renesmee wakes up, will you let her know that i'll be back in, like, an hour?" "

Yeah , she found out she likes cola, so get her some of that. There is money in the ceramic bowl downstairs, just take that." I smiled.

"Yeah sure, no problem, thanks Bells." He turned & walked down the stairs. I closed the door & Edward was behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Edward? What was it you were going to ask me?"

He smiled my favourite crooked smile again. "I've decided I'm going to wait to ask you. Instead of going up to Forks, I'm going to ask everyone over here next Saturday on your Birthday. I just need to keep myself busy for the rest of the week & next week!"

He lifted me up and spun me around. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Tell me what it is! I'm soooo curious!" I laughed.

He laughed again and shook his head. We fell back on the bed and I cuddled into him. I inhaled his sweet honey scent again.

"Come on, my love. Let's go downstairs. I'm gonna call Alice & Jasper first, then the rest of the family." He intertwined his fingers with mine and pulled me towards the door and we made our way downstairs. We were greeted with cute, light snores from Renesmee as she was still deep in sleep.

Edward drifted into the kitchen to make the phone call to our family. I wondered what he was going to ask me! I had butterflies for some reason. I giggled like a teenager. I quietly tiptoed over to where Nessie had fell asleepp and sat down beside her. I pulled her head onto my lap and began playing with her hair. I stared at my beautiful daughter. She had so many of her Fathers' features but had my human eyes. I could hear Edward mumbling on the phone to Alice.

"Yes. The dress she wore before the honeymoon."  
A dress?! What would I need a dress for. Oh, I was so curious now!

"I want everyone looking smart." He continued.

Formal? I wonder what's going on.

"Yes Alice. Yes, you can buy Nessie a dress. Sorry about this, I know it's our turn to visit but I want to ask her here. Well I'll see you next Saturday then. What? No I dont think she wants presents. Ali- Fine, get her what you want. Tell Jasper I said hey. Yeah, I'm just about to phone Carlisle & Esme then I'll phone Rose & Em. Love you, Byee." He sighed then chuckled quietly.

Just as I was about to interrogate him, Renemsee awoke. She peered up at me and gave me a big, warm smile.

"Hi Momma. Where's Jake?" She sat up quickly and scanned the room for him.

"He's away to McDonalds. Hungry as usual. Jake's getting you Cola."

She beamed. She pressed her little hand against my face and 'showed' me herself drinking Cola and how much she loved it. I chuckled. Edward joined us on the sofa once he had made the other phone calls and held us both tightly.

"Renesmee, everyone is coming down next Saturday because I have something very special to ask your Mom. Aunt Alice is getting you a new dress aswell."

Nessie looked at Edward funny.

"I'll tell you later if you dont tell you Mom."

She laughed and jumped into Edward's lap. Jacob stumbled in a few minutes later with 3 bags from McDonalds.


	4. Chapter 4 Long Day

**I was bored so I thought I would write some more! Thanks for the reviews guys, it actually means a lot. The reviews encourage me to write faster lol!**  
**Again, I dont own Edward Cullen (unforunatley), any of the characters or Twilight & I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

"Jaaaaake!" Nessie squealed. She leaped of Edwards' lap and right into Jacobs' arms, and he only had enough time to put the bags on the glass table. She smiled her dazzling smile and hugged him tightly.

He rested his cheek on her hair. He really loved Nessie. As a brother, an uncle, a best friend. For now. I sighed. Edward looked at me, confused. I just shook my head. Jacob swiftly put Renesmee down, grabbed the McDonald's bags, and maneuvered into the kitchen, with Nessie right behind him. I followed them in and eyed all the food that was sprawled across the worktop.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you some cola Nessie." He handed her an extra large cola. She smiled gratefully and danced out of the room, slurping the cola.

"Oh, that reminds _me _Jake! I made you a picture of a wolf at school, I forgot to give you it." She ran upstairs and grabbed the picture in a flash. When she re-entered the room, she clutched her drawing in her tiny hand. She extended out her small but perfect arm and Jake took the drawing.

"This is for you Jake. I drew it cause I love you! Your the best friend ever!" She beamed.

Jake clutched the picture. His lower lip jutted out and I'm sure a tiny tear ran down his cheek.

"Wow, Renesmee. This is lovely. Thank you so much. I love you, too." He sweeped Nessie off her feet and ran around with her. She began to get hiccups from the cola she had been slurping so Jacob sat her back down on her feet.

"Jacob, I was wondering if you could ask the pack down next weekend, and the rest of your family in La Push. We were supposed to go to Forks for Bella's birthday next week but I want everyone here. I'll tell you what's going on later. It is a surprise for Bella." He winked.

Jacob nodded his head. He had a vacant look on his face. He had made it obvious in the past that you shouldn't disturb Jake when he's eating. Well, accept from Nessie. My attention was brought back to my birthday surprise.

"Why cant you just tell me what's going on Edward?" I laughed. I hated surprises.

He put his finger to my lip to silence me. The look in his eye told me I wasn't going to find out until the day. He kissed the tip of my nose and pulled me to the couch where Renesmee was sitting slurping cola contently. Jacob joined us shortly after and pulled Renesmee onto his lap. We chatted about The Pack, Billy, Charlie & Sue. Especially Charlie & Sue. It seemed that they were growing closer. Jacob laughed about how Charlie wasn't a terminal Bachelor anymore. I couldn't help but watched some more movies and Jacob ate some popcorn. I thought the day had gone in slow but all of a sudden it was 10:15. Nessie yawned and rubbed her eyes. She cuddled into Jacob and her eyes were heavy.

"I think it's time for bed Ness. You look tired sweetheart." said Edward.

"Can Jacob sleep in my room Daddy? I want him to sing the song he always sings to me." She smiled a sleepy little smile.

Edward agreed, as per usual. Renesmee had Edward wrapped around her little finger. Jacob carried Renesmee upstairs to her bed.

"Jacob, I think you've got some sweatpants and a vest in Renesmee's top drawer."

"Thanks!" Jake called.

Edward & I sat on the sofa for around an hour, just chatting & kissing & cuddling. Edward suggested we watch a movie, so I ran upstairs & changed into sweatpants & a t-shirt. On the way back downstairs, I peeked round Renesmee's slightly ajar door to check on them. Renesmee was fast asleep. Her bronze ringlets were sprawled all over pillow & Jacobs face. I didn't know how she was able to sleep with the racket Jake made. He snored very loudly. I laughed in my head as I didn't want to walk them and tiptoed downstairs to find Edward lying across the couch topless, with the DVD ready to play. I gracefully walked over to join him. I lay down beside him and he pulled me close. I had an idea that we wouldn't really be watching the movie. I'm so glad vampires didn't need to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Before The Party

**Just so you know, this chapter is now a week later & it's Bella's birthday. You find out what Edward was going to ask her in the next chapter! You know the script, I'm not Stephenie Meyer bla bla bla...**

"Happy Birthday Momma!" I jumped suddenly as Nessie greeted me with a huge hug and handed me a small pink box with a large white ribbon wrapped securely around it. Edward & Jacob joined us as I opened the delicate little box. I lifted the lid of to find a beautiful white gold locket with little blue jewels delicatley placed around the the edges. Edwards favourite colour was blue and the colour of the dress I had worn to Isle Esme was also blue. I opened it to find a picture of Myself, Edward & Nessie, in our cottage back home, sitting on the sofa. If it were possible, tears would have been spilling over my bottom eyelids.

"Nessie, this is beautiful darling. I love it! Help me put it on." My smile could not be removed from my face as I lifted my hair up so Renesmee could clasp the necklace in place. I looked down at the beautiful locket. It sparkled brightly.

"Thankyou so much darling." I beamed.

"My turn! Happy Birthday Bells!" Jacob shouted. I raised my eyebrows. I hadn't been expecting anything from Jake.

"It's not much. I saw it in a shop I was passing by the other day. It's kind of babyish, but I thought it would be funny." He joked.

I put my hand in the large purple bag and felt something... fluffy? I pulled it out. A fluffly, wolf plushie with plastic brown eyes stared at me. We all began to laugh.

"Thanks Jake! I love it!" I gave him a hug and ruffled his hair.

"Happy Birthday is just a little something. You'll get your real gift later on tonight. Alice & the rest will be arriving at 5. And it seems the pack will be arriving with Charlie, Billy & Sue around the same time."

Edward handed me a small box, longer but slimmer than box Ness had given me. It was red, wrapped with a black bow. I lifted off the lid to find an elegant braclet that matched the little locket that hung delicatley from my neck. It was white gold with little blue jewels incrusted around it. Beautiful.

"Thank you honey. It's beautiful." I took it out of th ebox & placed it on my wrist. I smiled at him and pulled him towards me. My lips synchronized with his. His touch made electric currents run through my body.

Renesmee & Jake started making gagging noises. I removed my sheild from my mind for a moment, just so Edward could hear what I was thinking.

_Later. _

He winked at me and I pouted my lips flirtaciously.

"Hey, wait a mintue. What's this about another gift? Why do I need to wait until Carlisle & Esme and everyone else turns up?" I questioned him.

He tapped his nose. I knew he wasn't going to tell me. I take it the the secret he had been keeping from me all week was the gift? I rolled my eyes and laughed. A sweet smell caught my attention. I peered into the kitchen. A huge birthday cake was placed on the work top. It was pure white, with pearly flowers placed carefully all around the edges and ice blue ribbons surrounding the circumference of the cake.

It looked like it could feed at least 300 people. I gaped at in shock. I wondered where it had came from? No one had left the house this morning I dont think.

"Look at that cake! When did you's get this? Most of our guests tonite don't even eat!" I laughed. Jacob corrected me,

"Edward asked me to jump out of the window and go to the bakers so you wouldn't notice, this morning around 8. Woke me up from a heck of a good sleep but anyways, since it was your birthday, I obliged. He ordered it 2 days ago at the village bakery when he was at Walmart getting food in for me & Nessie. And, actually, since the pack and my dad and the rest of our family are coming, it kind of evens it out! It's more for me to eat anyway!" he laughed to.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. There was a happy birthday message from my Vampire Family.

_Hey Bella! Everyone's over at our house now & we all wanted to wish you a very Happy Birthday sweetheart!_  
_We all cant wait until Edward asks you tonight! We wish we could tell you what it was just now but we cant! Sorry! We'll give you your gifts later. I'm sorry, but there are A LOT of gifts hehe!_  
_Happy Birthday Again!_  
_See You Tonite Lots of Love, Hugs & Kisses Esme & Carlisle (Oh and Alice, Jasper, Emmett & Rosalie)_  
_xxxxxxxxxxx_

I smiled. They were all so kind. They definetly weren't damned. They were all good hearted people.  
I did feel kind of annoyed as all the family new what my birthday gift/question was. But I shook it off. It was romantic that Edward was giving me a surprise.  
About 2 seconds later, just as I was about to reply, my phone vibrated again. I peered at the little screen to find Alice had texted me too.

_Hi Sis! _  
_Happy Birthday! I'm soooo dieing to tell you what Edward asks you tonight but I know I can't or he'll kill me lol! Anyways, I'm coming over two hours early to get you ready! NO ARGUING!!! I am going to make you even more beautiful for tonight. Tell Renesmee i'll get her ready too. Oh & if Edward & Jacob know what's good for them, they'll wear what I give them when I come over, I'll give you your presents when I see you. Btw, you'll love all your gifts, ESPECIALLY the one I give you hehe._  
_Love you so much,_  
_Alice xxxxx_

I clicked the reply button, but my phone vibrated again. It was Seth. I sighed and then chuckled. How many people were going to text me today. All at the same time aswell.

_Happy Birthday Bella from all of The Pack  
__(even Leah said Happy Birthday AND she has agreed to come tonight)_  
_we all got you a little something! see you tonight )_  
_Billy & Sue said happy birthday too!_  
_Seth x_

They were all so sweet. I rolled my eyes as my phone went AGAIN.

_Happy Birthday Bella!_  
_I miss you sooo much!_  
_I cant wait till you visit at Christmas. Sorry I cant make it tonight!_  
_Love you lots Mom & Phil xxxx_

"Hey, you didnt tell me my Mom was invited tonight." I said

"She said she couldn't make it so I never told you." replied Edward.

I sent the same reply to Alice & Esme & the rest of the family.

_Thanks so much!!_  
_I wish you hadnt got me presents! See you all tonight._  
_Love you all lots Bella xxxxx_

I sent Seth a friendly thankyou message & sent Mom my love.

"Well, why dont my two lovely ladies go and pamper therselves, as you have around 5 hours until the house is crammed." said Edward.

"Ugh. Alice has decided to come over two hours earlier than everyone else to get Nessie & I ready for tonight. Oh & you two are also being victimised. She's bringing you's over something to wear. So we have 3 hours to pamper!" I sighed but laughed.

"Great." Edward and Jacob said at exactly the same time, sarcastically. We all laughed in unison.

"Well, before we are victimised, I have a lot of cooking to do for tonight and erm, Jacob? Why dont you come & help me. Since you claim you are a hopeless cook, you could learn something!" he chuckled.

Jacob rolled his eyes, dramatically, and followed Edward to the kitchen. I grabbed Renesmee's hand & we made our way upstairs to begin our 3 hours of pampering.

"Momma! Can we go for a bath, then do eachother's hair & makeup!" Her heart was racing as she was so excited.

I laughed, "I think Alice will kill us if we attempt to get read ourselves, so we can go for a long bath, get changed & then maybe help with the cooking." I grinned.

Renesmee seemed pleased as I ran the bath and poured half a bottle of bubble bath into the water. Ness & I sat on the bed chatting whilst we waited for the bath to fill. I began to quizz Renesmee.

"So Ness, did your Father tell you about my surprise gift or question or whatever it is?"

She giggled mischeviously.

"Of course he did, but I pinky promised Daddy that I wouldn't tell you. Sorry Momma! But I know you'll love it!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and began to tickle her. We fell off the bed in fits of laughter. I wonder what the secret gift or question or whatever, was?


	6. Chapter 6 My Secret Surprise

**Heey guys, sorry it took so long!**  
**If you have read the A/N I posted then you will know why I havn't posted recently, but here you go!**  
**Another chapter just as I promised, and it's long + the secret question/gift is revealed!**  
**I will post ANOTHER chapter tomorrow.**  
**Thanks so much for reading :)**  
**Remeber to Review! You know I love too see what you all think, even if it's bad! **  
**Negative criticism always helps :) But don't be mean hehe! Anyways let's get on with it!**

"Happy Birthday Bella!" squealed Alice as she burst through the bedroom door looking fantastic. Her hair was like it had been at my wedding.

Little pin curls framing her perfect face and a little black patant bow, gently clipped in her hair at the side. Her high cheek bones brilliantly highlighted with a pale rose coloured blush and her small but plump lips shining with gloss. She had on an emerald green dress that showed off her long, lean legs. The straps were covered with little diamontes that sparkled like her skin in the sunlight. I peered down at her feet to see 8inch black patant stillhetto peeptoes, that showed her emerald green, sparkly toenails to match the dress. Wow.

"Alice, you look absolutely beautiful!" I exclaimed with a huge smile spread across my face. She rolled her eyes and stuck her little pink pointy tounge out at me. I noticed she had a large sparkly blue gift bag in her hand, no doubt it would be my presents.

I smiled. Oh god, what had Alice done to me? I used to hate parties, gifts and getting dressed up! I chuckled quietly to myself. Alice hugged me tightly and then pulled Renesmee into a tight hug too.

"I've brought your blue dress from the Honeymoon for tonight." She said.

"Here's you presents from Jazz & I. Well one of them is just from me hehe." She smirked.

She handed me the sparkly blue gift bag and I peered inside to find 4 presents carefully wrapped & decorated. I took the one from Alice herself out first. I sat on the bed whilst Alice & Renesmee crowded round me and I began to open the gift. Renesmee began to blush as I giggled at the gift. Lingere from Victoria Secrets. There was a black silky bra with red lace intertwined through the straps and frills over the top and the underwear was just the same with a little bit more red lace.

"Trust me, you'll need this in 2 days. I thought you could give Edward a little surprise haha!"  
Renesmee screwed up her face and began to giggle

"Eeeew! Gross!" "Thanks Alice!" I laughed.  
I moved onto the next gift. It felt like a box. I ripped the lovely paper of the gift and lifted off the lid of a shoe box to find silver high heels with a strap that wrapped around the ankle. They were lovely but I gasped at the size of the heel.

"It's to go with your dress I brought you for tonight. I hope you like them. And before you begin to moan about the size of the heel, you wont fall!"

"They're lovely Sis, thankyou!"

I continued to open the gifts one by one. I recieved a little silver pendant with a blue jewel in the center, a new pair of light, ripped, faded jeans, and a new blue bikini with a blue & white sarong to match. I noticed the designer labels on the items of clothing from Alice & Jasper.

"Aw thanks so much Alice, your the best, but why do I need a bikini?" I questioned her.  
She tapped the side of her nose and giggled like a little kid.

"Right, now it's time to begin your makeover! Your first then you Ness ok?" said Alice as she pushed me toward my rather large dressing table and pushed me into the seat. She quickly plugged the curling tongs into the wall and began to spread her make up and hair clips all across the dressing table. I had Renesmee give me my ipod & I tuned out. About an hour had passed and Alice pulled me off the chair and slid my dress over my head & put my heels on for me.

"Taadaaaa !" If I were human I would have blushed. Around my eyes were painted dark and smoky. My eyelashes were made longer and fuller than usual. My cheekbones were highlighted pale rose, just like Alice and my lips were shiny and bold with glossy, bloodred lipstick. My hair was curlier than usual and it was beautiful. The long brown curls framed my face and a couple of curls delicatley hung over my face.

I gasped as I noticed my Grandma Swan's hair clips were holding a huge quiff in place on my head. I stared at my beautiful blue dress that I had worn before I left for my honeymoon and my new silveer shoes. Each limb looked perfect and I actually looked great.

"Wow, Momma, you look beautiful!" Renesmee beamed.

I was speachless. Alice smiled.

"Well?" She asked.

"A-Alice, I don't know what to say. I look great. Thank you so much. Your awesome!"

"Well, I know I'm awesome & your welcome!" She smiled.

"Your turn now Renesmee!"

Ness ran and jumped right into the chair.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I got you a new dress too Ness!"

Alice sprinted to the hall for a dress bag and was back as quick as a flash. She revealed a little green dress with a white cardigan attachted to it.

"Wow, its beautiful Aunt Alice, thanks so much!" said Nessie, slightly mesmorised.

After around another hour, Renesmee was ready. She gazed into the mirror and her little mouth turned into a 500 watt smile. I could hear our guests filling in downstairs so we all decided to descend down stairs. All our family & friends stared in awe. Edward made his way over to his 3 favourite girls. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the lips lightly.

"You look breathtakingly beautiful, my Bella." I fluttered my eyelashes and smiled.

Edward moved to Renesmee and twirled her around and placed a light peck on her cheek.

"Nessie! Am I not just the luckiest Dad in the world to have such a beautiful daughter like you?"

Nessie giggled & jumped into his arms. Then she spotted Jake and danced over to him.

"Thanks Alice, I you look beautiful tonight! Thanks for getting Bella & Renesmee ready." commented Edward.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

I walked into the middle of all our friends & family. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a rather large table with hundreds of presents lying all over it. Suddenly, I was being up in the air & being spun around. I peered down to see Emmett with a huge cheesy grin on his face.

"Happy Birthday Sis!" he bellowed as he sat me on my feet.

As the night went on, I was surrounded be my vampire family, human family & the wolf pack. I spent half the night greeting people, laughing & opening presents. The pack & my human family tucked into the food and of course, they all cleared there plates and went up for thirds.

Then, everyone sang happy birthday and I blew out my candles. Around 8pm, Edward tapped the side of his glass and cleared his throat. Oh god, he was going to ask me the question or gift or whatever it was, infront of everyone. My stomach sank. I'd never been totally confident.

"Well, I'd like to thank you all for coming here tonight. As you all now, you are welcome to stay over. Anyway, I'd like to say happy birthday to my beautiful wife Bella. And.. Bella? I know you've been waiting for a while to find out what I wanted to ask you, and then you got all confused because I said it was a birthday present so here goes. Would you like to go to Isle Esme for 2 weeks, in like, an hour? Esme & Carlisle will watch Renesmee. You've been talking about Isle Esme so much & I thought we could go again. What do you say?" "Of course my love, thankyou so much!"

He smiled my favourite crooked smile and took me into his arms and kissed me passionatley. I twisted my fingers through his hair and inhaled his sweet honey scent once again. There was a lot of throat clearing so I pulled away and my eyes dropped to the floor in embarrassment. Edward chuckled and interlaced his fingers through mine.

"We better go get pack-"

Before I could finish Alice came downstairs with a 6 suitcases.

"These four are for Bells & these two are for you." said Alice.  
_Four _suitcases? What do I need _four _suitcases for. I rolled my eyes, but I didn't bother to argue with her; she would win anyway. Alice ran out to the volvo & dumped the suitcases into the boot.

We said our goodbyes, and an extra special hug & kiss for Renesmee. In the car, we shared a long, passionate, intimit kiss and set off, hand in hand, for two weeks of perfect bliss.


	7. Chapter 7 Romance In Our Little World

**Hay guys!  
Sorry this took so long, I actually planned to have another like 4 chapters uploaded by now and a new secret revealed about Edward's past. I had, like, writers block or something lol! I have actually written out a sort of plan for the next ten chapters!  
Anyways, as you all know, I aint Stephanie Meyer & I don't own the characters.... etc.  
Pleasee Review!  
Ashleigh xxx**

The journey didn't seem as long this time. I felt like each plane ride took ten minutes, rather than like 2-5 hours, and the taxi ride seemed to only take 5 minutes. I realised some of Rio was really pretty. I noticed a lot more this time as I didn't have to fight with my eyes to stay conscious.

On the boat, I could actually see the school of multi coloured fish swimming as fast as lightening and some large, pearly blue fish hiding between the coral reefs. My eyes noticed the secret, little island quicker than my weak, human eyes had the last time. It occurred to me that I could go deep sea diving without an oxygen tank, I would hunt alongside Edward and get to try different blood from all of the unusual animals here, and I also wouldn't need to sleep which ment more time to spend with Edward. I smirked and stared at my Edward.

My favourite crooked, smile never left his beautiful face. It was obvious we were going to enjoy this 'honeymoon' more than we had last time. As we departed from the boat Edward swept me off my feet and carried me into the beautiful house I had been longing to see for a while now, along with all our cases. I remembered the nerves both myself and Edward had felt that night, how uneasy we were and how unusually quiet Edward had been, until we shared something magical that gave us our beautiful daughter Renesmee. The last time I was here, I didn't think it could get any better, but surprisingly, the next two weeks were going to be simply sensational. As my eyes captured everything in the room, all of my human memories were suddenly bright & loud in my head like cop car siren. Edward dumped the suitcases and pulled me close.

"How about we go for a little swim again, just like last time." He winked.

We made our way outside and walked even slower than a normal, human pace, hand in hand. I liked the feeling of walking hand in hand with my soul mate. I liked the fine, golden sand in between my toes and the large, silver moon that made our skin sparkle dimly.

We hadn't been shy in front of each other since the last time we were here, but we wanted it to be romantic & intimate, so we undressed slowly & made our way into the beautiful sea with the moon shining over us.

After around two hours, we made our way out of the water and re-dressed, then went back into the little house that held my dearest memories. He held my hand and pulled me towards the living room. My eyes widened as I saw the living room surrounded with lit scented candles, red rose petals placed carefully & delicately across the floor, around the sofa & red, white & yellow roses in the vases. I saw a new collection of DVDs placed on the small unit below the huge plasma screen, with a blue bow on top. I gazed into Edward's loving eyes and felt like I could have cried with joy.

"So, I thought we could watch a couple of your favourite movies, then we could, erm, go check out the large, white bed that you love. There are new pillows." He chuckled but wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Yes, of course, but, when did you do all of this?" I asked in awe.

"Jasper owed me." He chuckled.

I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled his face just a couple of centimetres away from mine. I loved & adored my husband with a passion, and he felt the exact same way.

"I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you." He whispered back.

I let my tongue gently run along his lip as he inhaled my scent. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. We fell onto the sofa and he ran his hand along my thigh and began to kiss my neck. I wrapped my legs around him. He pulled away suddenly and I raised my eyebrows at him in shock.

"Now now, Isabella! You must wait until later." He teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him & flicked through the movie bundle he had bought me. I picked Romeo & Juliet, my all-time favourite movie and we settled down on the sofa to watch it. Edward wrapped his arms around me and caressed my face as I snuggled into him.

Once we had watched Romeo & Juliet twice and then Love Spelt Backwards Is Love, we decided to go 'check out the large white bed'. Edward lead me into the memory filled, white room, and again, if it were possible for me to cry, then I would have cried tears of joy. The bed had red rose petals sprinkled delicately over the pillows & the duvet. There were more scented candles surrounding the full room, which personally I thought was dangerous as, we aren't exactly carefull when we are, 'pre occupied'.

There were roses wrapped around the head boards and scattered all over the floor. Clair de Lune was playing quietly in the background. Lavender, Jasmine & Rose filled my nostrils, as it swept through the air. It was so beautiful, and I couldn't help but smile as Edward had planned this out, just for us. I must text Jasper when we aren't busy & thank him.

"Thank you Edward, this is beautiful." I smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it, I wanted it to be even more special than last time, if that were possible."

We both smiled & embraced each other. We fell on top of each other, onto the white bed, and began our passionate night of total bliss.


	8. Chapter 8 What The ?

**To my readers! Sorry i've took so long, i've had some family problems just now & I havn't had time to write unfortunatley, but here you go, enjoyy :)**  
**Pleasee review, I always smile when I notice i've got reviews, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, or added me to Favourite Authors or Favourite Stories or Alerts.**  
**You know the script, not Stephenie Meyer & dont own Edward Cullen unfortunately :(**  
**Ashley xxx**

As I descended from the shower, feeling fresh & clean, I thought about the things we should do as it was our last week on the island. Firstly, we would have to hunt soon, but we could go deep sea diving. I really wanted to do that, but Edward & I had been a little pre-occupied destroying the two bedrooms. I changed into a little skimpy yellow bikini, wrapped a sarong around me & made my way to the kitchen to find Edward sitting on the worktop texting. As soon as he saw me, he made his way over to embrace me. I buried my face into his chest and kissed his neck a few times whilst he kissed my hair.

"Ready to hunt?" I smiled, excitedly. I wondered what kind of exotic animals were on this island, it would make a change from mountain lions and grizzly bears.

"Em, Bella? Why are you hunting in a bikini? It's not that I don't think it's very hot..." He said as he began to laugh.

"I want to go deep sea diving after we hunt!" I said excitedly.

"Let's not waste time then, I think I know what your knew favourite animal is going to be." He chuckled.

We set off into the astonishingly large jungle that surrounded the house, to look for our lunch. I gasped in shock. It was the fourth most beautiful thing I had seen in my life, Edward being first, Renesmee second & our meadow third. There were large emerald green trees interlaced above us, and outragously large and colourful plants rooted in the ground. There were creatures I'd never heard off before in my life climbing through the trees and crawling across the ground.

I found a creature that tasted absolutely amazing, and surprisingly it was leopard. I didn't think it was particularly exciting until my razor sharp teeth bit through the fur & flesh as if the unfortunate leopard was made from butter and tasted the sweet, exotic blood. Surprisingly, Edward loved the leopards just as much as me. After around 2 leopards and a few unknown mammals, we finally went to find the best part of the sea to go diving.

The large sea was a brilliant blue and glittered in the vibrant sun. I removed my sarong & dived in along side Edward. I'd never held my breath for as long before & it amazed me that I could hold it for as long as I wanted if I didn't breathe out. I was mesmorised by so many things at first. A little school of colourful, bold fish swam by us and a large shark chased after them. Somw turtles swam lethargically by and the jelly fish squirmed around. My eyes widened as I saw two dolphins flipping in and out of the water and flashing right by us. The yellowy coloured coral reefs glistened like the sun and the dark green seaweed wiggled slowly as we swam by. I tried not to giggle as I wondered if mermaids were real. After all, vampires & werewolves were real, so why can't mermaids be?

After we had swam around 8 miles from the island, we decided to turn around, and head back to the house, after all, we had been swimming for around 3 hours.

I dried myself off and changed into a tank and some sweatpants. I walked into the livingroom to find Edward watching ESPN.

I slinked down beside him and he pulled me onto his lap. Just as we were about to kiss, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and peered at the screen.

"Hello Carl-" said Edward but was suddenly interuppted by Carlisle. His voice sounded sincere and a little confused. Edward's eyebrows pushed together and a deep crease formed on his forhead. His voice sounded urgent.

"But...but.. I don't understand.. how?"

I heard Carlisle mutter something but couldn't make it out. He was obviously speaking quietly so I wouldn't hear.

"We'll be home right away." said Edward & he pressed the 'end call' button. I stared it him with confusion. What the hell was going on?

"I..it seems that.. that someone I have a blood relative... someone called Anthony Masen has just moved into Forks, asking for the Cullens."

My eyes widened in horror, how the hell did that happen?


	9. Chapter 9 Surprise, Surprise

**Haay Twifans !**  
**Finished school until the 1st June, so I'm going to try & add a chapter everyday :]**  
**Thanks for all the reviews, I can't take the smile off my face.**  
**I really want like a hundred reviews lol! If you read this & like it, please recommend it to anyone you know on fanfic.**  
**Oh? Who's looking forward to Eclipse? I know I am, I'm counting down on my New Moon calender!**  
**Anyways, let's get on with the story !**  
**You know the script, I aint Ms Meyer...**  
**Ashley xxx**

Edward was silent the whole trip, obviously deep in thought and suffering from utter shock. I was there for him no matter what though. I held his hand and rubbed his shoulders, trying to calm him down and offer support. I had to admit, I was shocked myself. I couldn't understand how Edward could possibly have, like, a great nephew or something.  
He was an only child, and his mother & father died during the Spanish Influenza epidemic. It made no sense. I was also a little sad that we had to leave our little 'heaven' early.

I was impatient to get home as the flight seemed to be dragging in.

As we finally departed through gate 78, we were greeted by our vampire family, but there was no sign of Renesmee. She must have been with Jacob. I took Edward's hand and we hugged each of our family members. Carlisle put his hand on either side of Edward's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Edward, there has been a _lot_ of talk around Forks, someone looking for information on Carlisle Cullen & Edward Masen. Someone told him there was no Edward Masen, but Carlisle had an adopted sun, Edward Cullen. He looks similar to what you looked like in your human life. I'll explain everything in the car. You & Bella can ride with us." said Carlisle, with a concerned look in his eyes.

For once, everyone was silent on the way to the car, even Emmett.  
Carlisle drove slow, for a vampire, and began to give Edward the full details. He intertwined his fingers though mine and squeezed my hand, showing me that he needed me.

"Well, Edward, I think it's time I told you. You had an older brother named Robert Masen. He was fifteen years older. Your mother had him very young, and back then, it was regarded a disgrace to be a teenage mother, so your parents decided to give him up at birth. But, one day, during the Spanish Influenza epidemic, Robert turned up at the hospital, demanding to see your mother, your father & yourself. It appeared that he had been doing research to find his real family, he found out he had a brother, you, and that you all had been affected with the Influenza, which led him to the hospital. Your mother didn't want you to know, so she would not let him see you. He left immediately, as he realised she wanted nothing to do with him, It seems that Robert must have married & had a child, and now obviously that child is now old, or dead, and had Anthony...  
We followed Anthony all day yesterday and last night. Emmet and Jasper broke into his room at the old hotel down beside the antique store, and found your mothers journal. I have no idea how Anthony got his hands on that. Edward... she wrote about how I had a special gift, and I that I would save you from the Influenza, and give you eternal life. I really don't know how she sort of knew about me."

"_What_?" said Edward, with an expression of confusion, denial, hurt, anger and sadness on his face.

"Emmett also found five different books about vampires, three of his journals, and your birth certificate. Emmett read through the journals. There are things about you not having a death certificate. He had my medical records from the hospital I worked in whilst you & your mother were in my care. He has traced me through the hospitals. In his journal, he wrote about how I am still alive, and thinks you are too."

Edward didn't say a word. His mouth just hung open slightly and he pinched the bridge of his nose. The crease on his forehead that hadn't faded, became deeper. I wrapped my arms around him and he clung to me like a baby. Esme clambered into the back seat and rubbed Edwards back, trying to soothe him.

"I...I..." Edward began, but couldn't finish.

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME I HAD A BROTHER ?" He suddenly bellowed.

I jumped back, and so did Esme, her eyes widened with horror. He was aggressive, and he snarled at Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Edward. I gave your mother my word. I _never _thought it would affect us." said Carlisle.

He looked upset.

"Edward, my love, please calm down. This isn't Carlisle's fault. When we get home, we can plan out what we are going to do, just please calm down." I said pleadingly.

I took his face between my hands and gazed into his eyes. Edward looked at my saddened expression and immediatley calmed down.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"It's fine. Edward? I am here for you always, and I will love you forever, no matter what." I said.

He kissed my forehead lightly and stroked my face. The he turned back towards Carlisle, who kept peering at him through the rear view mirror.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry, that was inappropriate. It's not your fault." he said, apologetically. His lower lip jutted out

"It's ok Edward. I'm sorry for keeping it from you. Let's just get home and try to figure out what we are going to do. By the way, Renesmee's school started back last Monday, she wanted to go back, so Esme has been driving her there everyday, I hope you don mind, she really wanted to see her friends. Oh, and erm, that's another problem. She looks around three months older, she might have to drop out of school until she is physically eighteen. We'll discuss this at a later date. Right now, Anthony is our concern. I really don't know what we are going to do." sighed Carlisle.

I held Edward, and tried to soothe him. Again, the car ride home seemed to be dragging in, even though Carlisle had sped up and was doing at least twenty over the limit. I didn't know what to say to Edward. For the first time in a while, I was speechless. After the Volturi, I thought our problems were over. I sighed. Edward peered up at me, questioningly. I just shook my head and smiled.

"Carlisle, I think it would be best if we stayed at the cottage so we are closer? Just until everything is sorted out." I said, my voice slightly uneven.

"I was about to say that actually. Everything is still in place. Let's go back to the main house just now." he smiled, but there was no kindness in the smile, just concern.

Eventually, we pulled up to the Cullen House. As we departed from the car, Alice was straight over, hugging us both. She then looked at Edward and patted his back.

"Everything is going to be ok, don't worry." she cooed.

Jasper and Emmett patted his back to and we all made our way into the house and into the fake dining room, We all gathered round the large glass table, that I had once gathered everyone around, to discuss me becoming a vampire, a part of the family.I sat on Edward's lap, stroking his back and resting the side of my face on his hair.

Carlisle cleared his throat and began to tell everyone about the story he had told myself and Edward in the car. There were gasps & raised everyone began to peer at Edward. An awkward, tense silence filled the room, and everyone became uncomfortable. I rubbed his shoulder & kissed his hair lightly. He gripped me tight, not wanting to let go. He needed me now, and I was here, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10 Descisons & Plans

Haay guys ;]  
I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. It wasn't really 'fluffy' like the rest of them. The next two wont really be fluffly. Sooo, what do you guys think about Edward finding out that he had a brother Robert, and Robert's grandson, Anthony turning up, with Edwards mothers journal & vamp books :O Dun dun dun duuuun...  
Pmsl!  
Ok, please review guys, i friggin love getting reviews! Oh, I'd let to thanks my good friend Connie from stardoll, for all the support she has given me! She LOVES this story haha.  
Oh & guess what! I've wrote a new fan fic, check it out!  
Anyways, I'm not Stephenie as you all know & I dont own Edward :(  
Ashley xxx

"So... Are...What's the plan?" Emmett asked Carlisle, looking very sincere for a change.

"What do we do?" asked Jasper.

Edward peered at Carlisle. He had a worried look on his face that made Edward instantly pull me closer to him, if that were possible.

"I am not really sure. We could move away, or we could invite him over, see what he knows about our kind, and take it from there." His voice went quiet at the end.

Edward suddenly shifted me off his lap and stood up. He still had his fingers laced through mine.

"NO! We are not moving away. I want to meet him, see what he knows. I want to know how he came across my mother's journal & why the hell he had vampire books in his bag. I mean, out of all the monsters in the world, it just so happens he is researching the right stuff? What drew him to vampires?"

I glanced at our family. The look on there faces told me that they didn't think they really wanted to meet him, apart from Alice. She walked over to us and hugged us both, showing that we had her backing. I stood up, showing Edward that I supported him completely.

"I agree. Let's see what he knows." I said, my unsteady voice was masked with calmness. In all honesty, I didn't particularly want to meet him, I would have prefered to move, but we had to deal with this. After all, we had faced worst.

He squeezed my hand, letting me know he is grateful and forced a hard smile at Alice.  
"Well, I agree too." sighed Rosalie. It was obvious she didn't really want to go along with this, but she smiled, showing both Edward & I that our recently formed bond was still there, and she wanted to help us out aswell.

"Ok, I also agree." said Emmett. Of course he agreed. Whatever Rose does, he's sure to do aswell.

"I guess we are all in ?" said Carlisle.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating. I can't see him yet, because I have no clue what he looks like. Only 3 people in this room have saw him." said a very annoyed Alice.

"I'll go pick up Nessie, whilst you all discuss what we are going to say. We need to be tactful here. We can't give too much away. Let's see what he knows."

Carlisle left us all, still gathered around the dinning table. Edward had relaxed a little and we all began to prepare what we were going to say. I began to feel much calmer aswell so I guessed Jasper was helping us. We were in a for a rough night. So much planning. What were we going to say and do? Just waltz right up to him? I tensed a little. I felt a wave of calmness wash right through me. I smiled at Jasper as a thankyou.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Ok, we shouldn't bring him near the house or Nessie, we get Carlisle & Jasper to meet him, we arrange a meeting in the woods, and we make a deal to sort of exchange information."

"Why Carlisle and Jasper?" asked Emmett.

"Carlisle, because he is the most sensible out of the lot of us, & Jazz, because he can influence his emotions if he begins to get nervous or something." said Edward, surprisingly calm.

"Carlisle will ask him what he wants, what he is looking for, and what he suspects. If he answers vampires for the last question, Carlisle will ask him what he knows about vampires. If he answers correctly, I will then introduce myself as Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I'll tell him that if he answers my questions, i'll explain everything in return."

"When will we get Carlisle to arange this meeting?" asked Esme.

"Tonight. We will meet him tommorow at 10. I want answers." said Edward, not so calm anymore.

"Then, it's set. You know Carlisle will agree anyway." replied Esme.

The others left the room so it was just myself & Edward. I could tell he was nervous. If he were human, he would have been sweating buckets.

So, tommorow at 10am, Edward & Anthony would have the answers they had been looking for and the truth on both sides would be revealed. 


	11. Chapter 11 It's Set

**Hello Again Twifaans :)**  
**Read for the next chapter :O ?**  
**THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A FILLER! That is why it's so short. I just badly want to write the whole 'Reunion'.**  
**After the next two chapters, I wont be updating for a bit, cause I will be working on my other story!**  
**Ok, I'd like to thank 8thWeasleyKid, You have reviewed most of my chapters & I'm very grateful & EdwardJacobLover94, for the enthusiasm you put in your comments.**  
**And dknybella, for all the support & encouragement throughout this story !**  
**Thankyou to everyone else who has reviewed or added me to favourite authors or whatever :)**  
**Pleasee Review !**  
**I'm currently listening to Get It Faster by Jimmy Eat World (8)**  
**Awesomee song hehe!**  
**Anyways, I aint Stephenie & dont own any of the character :(**  
**Happy Reading ;)**

(Later That Night) EPOV

"He agreed."

That was all Carlisle said when he burst through the front door, along with Jasper.

"It was very strange. I couldn't sense nerves, anger, or confusion. He was somewhat relieved, and sort of...happy?" Jasper said.

He was very confused looking, with one eyebrow raised and his mouth slightly hanging open.

"He agreed so easily. I said what you told me to say. But before I could even finish he said 'I trust you, I will meet you tommorow at 10am, in the woods just outside of Forks.' and then he walked away, as if nothing had happened?" Carlisle said, in awe. He also couldn't quite comprehend.

Bella came over to join us and I put my arm around her waist, Nessie followed Bella. I picked up my daughter and held her on my hip. Bella looked worried. I didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking. This was difficult for me but as long as I had Bella and Nessie by my side, I would be able to get through anything. I was in shock though. How could this pers- Anthony, agree so easily? If he knew, truly, about vampires, then he would have taken one look at Carlisle and ran, so it was obvious he hadn't quite done his research completely.

"..makes no sense." I mumbled.

Carlisle nodded in agreeance.

"Do you want me to call Jake & see if he can watch Renesmee for the day?" asked Bella.

Nessie shook her head and clung to me. She obviously didn't want to leave me, because she thought I was upset.

As I thought that, she touched my face and 'showed' me her standing beside Bella and myself, holding our hands, so that I would be brave.

"Renesmee, I know you want to be there. And I know you think you need to be there so I'm brave, but don't worry sweetheart, i'll be ok, you can go to J-" I was interuppted suddenly.

"No, Daddy, I am coming aswell. I want to be beside you and Mommy, where I belong." she said and the crossed her arms.

I looked at Bella, and she nodded.

"Ok then Ness, you can come." I said, still a little unsure.

"Will you sit with Aunt Rose just now? I have to talk to Grampa & Mommy."

"Sure Daddy." She kissed my cheek and jumped down.

I walked into the kitchen where Carlisle was sitting.

"So, everything is set. We all know what we are going to say." I said, quite calm actually.

"Yes, don't worry about anything. Everything will be fine." said Carlisle, reassuringly.

I took Bella up to my old room, and we curled up on the sofa, clinging to one another, with our arms wrapped around each other securley. We sat in a comfortable silence, thinking about the outcome of tommorow.


	12. Chapter 12 BloodLines

**Sorry I haven't updates in so long, I really don't have an excuse.  
I'm finished school now for summer, yay!  
I'm going to update at least twice a week, I have so many ideas for this story! I reckon it will finish after around 40/50 chapters.  
Oh, if you're reading my other story The Falling Stars, then i'll update soon.  
If you have any idea's you want me to try and put in this story, tell me!  
Remember, reviews mean a lot to me, encourages me to write me more.  
I ain't Ms. Meyer, but then again, you all new that right?  
Well here you go,  
Ashley xxx**

**Edward's POV**

My eyes were glued to the clock. The stronger the urge was to meet my blood relative, the slower the clock ticked. _.. _At the beginning of my vampire life, I didn't think that I would ever experience human emotions. That was until I met Bella.

She made me feel... alive. She made me feel as if my heart would explode. I felt as if blood was pulsing through my veins. Butterflies soaring through my stomach. Bella had awakened my 'inner human' so to speak. Now, my 'inner human' made me a bag of nerves. I felt like my lungs would collapse and my heart would stop, if it were possible. Beads of sweat would be slowly dripping from my forehead, and I might have passed out or something.

There were so many questions that were running through my mind. Through Carlisle's and Jasper's mind, I could see that Anthony's physical appearance had slight similarities to my human appearance. I desperately wanted to know about my brother. What was he like? Was he a good grandfather? Was he like my mother or father? Was he like me at all? How did he get a hold of my mother's journal? How did he find us... well... me? How much did he _actually _know?

_.._

If it had not been for Bella clutching my hand and Renesmee asleep on my lap, I would have ran. Ran as fast as I possibly could. I needed answers but... I didn't really want to hear some of it & I didn't know why. I glanced at the clock again. 9.12am.

Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly. I forced a hard smile at her to show my appreciation.

I noticed my family were very still, even for vampires. They glanced at me when they thought I wasn't paying attention.

9.32am. God! Was the clock broke? Or was it just acting lethargic to annoy me.

"Why don't we hunt, then we can go straight from there, to the meeting point?" asked Jasper.

He could feel my anxiety and I was suddenly relaxed but underneath the masked calmness I could still feel my true emotions. My family looked at me hopefully and I agreed. I woke Nessie and told her we were going to hunt. I thought she was hungry anyway.

As my family ran as fast as lightning through the overgrown, evergreen forest, Bella and I walked at a human pace. Our fingers were intertwined. I let out a long sigh. I felt sorry for Bella as she was trying to cheer me up, whilst hiding her own nerves.

**Bella's POV.**

Edward's beautiful face was stained with negative emotions. Anger, pain, anxiety, nerves.

I was a bag of nerves myself. I couldn't imagine what Edward was going through right now. He needed answers. He needed to know. I saw him regularly glancing at his watch.

We caught up with the rest of our family and found our breakfast. Renesmee tried to cheer Edward up by challenging him to 'who can catch the biggest deer'. He forced another hard smile and tried to keep up with the happy charade.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"It's time to get going."

"Now remember, you stay hidden behind the trees until I ask what is necessary."

Edward nodded and we ran towards the designated meeting point.

**Edward's POV.**

We got closer and closer. I took one step at a time. I clutched Bella's hand so tight, it would have snapped in half if she was still human. I tried to even out my breathing. I could hear footsteps around a mile ahead. He was here. That was my cue to disappear behind the trees. I kissed Bella lightly on the lips and hugged Ness, and then I took my place behind three extremely large oak trees. I peered through a small opening in the trees. My family stood in a line, looking very formal, and that's when he came into view. He stood very still, obviously analyzing my family. He didn't seem scared which intrigued me.

I began to analyze him. He had two similarities to what I had. Emerald green eyes, bronze coloured hair. There were a few moments of silence, until Carlisle cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"Hello there, Anthony. I am Carlisle Cullen and I believe you have been looking for us. What is it you want?" asked Carlisle.

Anthony took another step forward.

"Well, you already know my name. I am the grandson of Robert Masen, Edward Masens' brother. I was adopted when I was only 6 months old, so I have been trying to trace my history. I found my grandfather was also given up at birth, by Elizabeth & Edward Sr Masen. I finally traced my real parent. I was given up as they were both only 15 when I was conceived. My real father showed me my grandfathers' journal." He looked away for a split second, and began to stare at Carlisle again.

"He wrote about how he tried to visit his dying family, only to be told he wasn't welcome. He also wrote about how the day after they died, he visited the hospital and broke into the morgue to see his mother, father and brother, only to find that his brother's body was not there. He stole a box with his family's belongings and found his mother's journal. My father gave it all to me, and since that day, we have been trying to make up for lost time. Now, I know you."  
He said, and pointed a finger at Carlisle. Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"My great grandmother, Elizabeth Masen, wrote about you. She said you were Dr. Carlisle Cullen and she described you perfectly. She said you were incredibly cold, and saw you moving inhumanly fast, and your topaz eyes held painful secrets. Elizabeth also mentioned you seemed less calm when your eyes were black. She talked about your special, er, 'abilities'. Elizabeth wrote that you would save Edward in the way that only your kind could."

My family tried to hide their shock. They all glanced at each other, and Bella's eyes flickered towards the trees that I was hiding behind.

"This intrigued me. So much in fact, that I threw myself into re-search. I traced you through hospital records, searching for the name Carlisle Cullen. Oh, I have to say, impressive forgery on the birth certificate. Then I realised that, if my great grandmothers' journal had been right about you then that could mean, Edward Masen was still alive." He paused.

"After a while, I found nothing on an 'Edward Masen' so I used your own last name and tried searching for an 'Edward Cullen'. And what do you know, high school records, medical records, the full works. Some of his records dating back around 100 years. That then led me to the rest of your family. My re-search then led me to find out what you all are. Now, where is my relative?"  
Anthony had no fear in his voice. Confidence oozed out of him.

"Just hold on a minute. You have actually answered most of my questions that I was going to ask, so far, but I have a few more." Carlisle said, still very calm.

"And they would be?" asked Anthony.

"Well firstly, I would like to know how you got access to certain documents. Some of those documents would have been unattainable."

"When you throw thousands of dollars around, people do as you ask." He smiled with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, I see. Well, I really only have one more question left. You said your re-search led you to find out what we all are, and that would be exactly?"

"Well, at the start I wasn't sure what I was looking for. I read through old legends and myths. I finally found a book about the 'Cold Ones'. The description in Elizabeth's journal matched yours. The coldness, the speed, how your eyes change colour. I mentioned that only animal blood makes the eyes turn topaz."

Carlisle didn't really know what to say. Everything Anthony had said was accurate.

"Now where is Edward?"

I tried to compose myself. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. I took one step at a time and made my way beside Carlisle.

As I faced Anthony, I heard him gasp, almost silently.

"Hello, Anthony." I said. I was proud that I had managed to mask my voice with calmness.

"Hello, Edward." Again, he didn't sound intimidated, or scared.

"You look similar to the Masen line." chuckled Anthony.

"So do you. You have the green eyes. Well, I don't mean to be rude but, I'm quite sure you didn't just research accurately for a little chat, what do you want?"

Anthony chuckled, and I raised my eyebrow at him, just like the rest of my family.

"I thought it might have been obvious." He trailed off at the end.

"I want one of you to turn me."


	13. Chapter 13 Intruder in the Coven

**HayHay :]  
I hope the last chapter wasn't confusing, I tried to make it as easy to understand as possible lol!  
Thanks for the reviews btw.  
So, what do you guys think about Anthony wanting to be a vampire!  
Dun Dun Dun Duuuuun hehe ;P  
My mouth is all numb just now, I got 2 fillings today :(  
So, why don't you all review & cheer me up, haha.  
You know the script ;]  
Ashley x**

**Edward's POV**

"_I want one of you to turn me."_

"_I want one of you to turn me."_

"_I want one of you to turn me."_

I kept repeating the statement in my mind. He wanted to be a vampire? Anthony spent thousands of dollars and years of researching, just to be _turned_? I stood there with my eyes shut tight, looking lifeless. I tried to gather my thoughts and pull myself together. I couldn't quite comprehend how I was feeling. My emotions were all over the place and I was lost in my own world. When Bella came forward and wrapped her arms around, I was pulled out of my own world, and into reality. I slowly re-opened my eyes and narrowed them at Anthony. My nostrils flared and my jaw tensed. Bella took my hand.

"I think you should leave and never come back." I said, firmly.

"What? Are you serious?" his tone changed.

"What did you expect? Us to welcome you with open arms and ask if you want us bite the right or the left side?" I asked, sarcastically.

I could hear Emmett chuckling behind me.

Anthony's breathing speed up.

"I-I thought you would have been happy to bring me into your family."

"Then you obviously thought wrong. I do not wish this upon anyone and none of us would turn a healthy human."

Rose sighed.

All the smugness and cockiness had descended from him and he stood in front of us, like a tortured child. His green eyes were filled with anguish as he tried to compose himself.

"Edward, could I speak to you for a second?" The voice was Jasper's.

I turned around and walked to him, clutching Bella's hand tightly.

"Edward, this is getting too much for me. His anxiety to join us is extremely overwhelming and it is actually getting kind of hard for me to ingest it."

I turned to Carlisle. I didn't know what to do.

Just as I was about to speak, I could hear Anthony's distressed thoughts screaming at me like a siren.

"_Slit my wrists, my throat... anything! I'll need to do it in front of them. I need to be one of them!_

"NO!" I roared, but it was too late.

As I turned back towards him, a shiny silver pocket knife rose to his throat and created a deep cut straight across and the red liquid began to spill everywhere.

Except from Carlisle, we all became distressed, even Bella. The scent of the blood filled our nostrils as we inhaled the sweet scent. It took all my strength to fight the urge to feed. It was the same for the rest.

Jasper clenched his fists and demanded Emmett to take him away, as the blood was too much for him to handle.

Carlisle bolted towards Anthony almost instantly, and sank his teeth into the top of his neck, his wrists & his ankles.

I stared at Anthony, withering in pain on the ground. What the hell had he done?

Esme, Rosalie and Bella were comforting Renesmee, as well as each other, and Alice ran off to help Emmett with Jasper.

I heard them muttering.

Carlisle embraced me.

"What has he done Edward? What have _I _done?" He looked distressed. I could tell he was blaming himself.

Anthony was beginning the transformation. His blood curling screams of agony and his unnatural speeding heartbeat informed us on that.

"You had no choice Carlisle. He would have died. Anthony has no idea what he has just done; he thinks he knows it all. What are we going to do Carlisle? He will have to join us now." I said.

"We need to get him back to the house. Once he wakes up, we need to talk about the situation, explain the rules and help him to fight the urge for human blood."

I agreed as Carlisle lifted him. Esme & Rosalie followed Carlisle, and I went to comfort my family.

I noticed little drops of water fall from Nessie's face as I cradled her & Bella in my arms. I kissed each of them away as Bella stroked her hair.

"Daddy, why did he cut himself so bad? It was really scary, and my throat burned when the blood was everywhere." Renesmee mumbled as she wept.

"Sshh, darling. It's ok. My throat burned too." I soothed.

I kissed Bella softly and we decided to take Renesmee to Jacob's until everything was sorted out.

* * *

**3 Days Later.**

We all gathered round the single bed in one of the spare rooms and watched Anthony's eye lids flutter open, revealing his new deep crimson irises.

I tried to contain my fury. He basically forced us to turn him. Either that or he would have died. I still cannot believe he would risk his life. We could have just walked away and left him. I exhaled and tried to calm down.

He stared at us for a few moments then began to inspect his limbs. Anthony gasped as he looked into the mirror on the wall and pointed to his new eyes.

"Why aren't they gold?" he asked, but was suddenly startled by his changed voice.

"They will be in a few years if you drink animal blood." Piped up Bella.

"What the hell is this burning in my throat?"

"Thirst. You need to feed." Esme explained and handed him an oversized cup of deer blood.

He looked at it weirdly at first, until he inhaled the blood, and chucked it down his throat.

"I can hear everything! I can hear the cars that seem miles away! I can hear the trees moving!" His eyes looked like the ones of a child on Christmas morning.

After a few minutes of staring into the mirror again, Carlisle patted his shoulder and asked if we could all gather downstairs, in the living room.

Even in the living room, Anthony was inspecting himself. His eyes flickered from himself to us.

Carlisle was about to speak, until I interrupted.

"Firstly, what in the hell were you thinking? You FORCED us into changing you! How dare you!" My voice grew louder and more aggressive towards the end of my sentence. Bella wrapped one arm around my waist and tried to calm me again for the 10th time this week.

Carlisle hushed me and began to speak.

"Anthony, what you did was very wrong and put all of us in a difficult position. I can't believe you would risk your life to become one of us. No, we do not sleep, we do not eat human food and as you know, we can move extremely fast. Now, what's done is done, so you need to learn the rules."

Anthony's eyes widened. "There are rules?"

"Yes, of course. Well let's start off with the number one rule in this coven. You will feel a dry burning feeling in your throat a lot and you will have the urge to feed on human blood. In this coven we only feed on animal blood. This will eradicate your thirst for a while. We respect human life and so should you."

He nodded, taking it all in.

"Now, you need to know about the Volturi. The Volturi are very powerful family that live in Volterra, Italy and we consider them Royalty. What they say goes, no matter what. They don't have many rules and only one they regularly enforce. You have to keep our kind a secret. We can't make spectacles of ourselves."

"They do not like our coven very much for several reasons. For one, we are the biggest coven in existence. And the other reason is that some of us have special gifts."

"Gifts?" enquired Anthony.

"Special powers. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Bella can project a shield, and Jasper can control emotions."

Anthony stared at us in awe. He stayed speechless for several moments.

"Do...Do I have a gift?" he asked.

"I don't know, only you can find out. The Volturi are not the sort of people you want to join. They only ask you to join if you have a useful talent. They have tried to take us out before." Carlisle almost whispered the last part.

"Why would you not want to join the Volturi? They have power. They rule over you all." He asked.

Carlisle scowled at him.

"Because they do not respect human life. They are cocky and disrespectful and believe they can get away with anything."

"They sound pretty good to me." He mumbled.

Around an hour later, Carlisle had finished explaining everything to Anthony and suggested we all hunt. Jasper and Alice ran round the perimeter to make sure there were no humans, and we set off.

"How do I find the animals?" Anthony looked around.

"Go with your instincts, listen carefully" replied Jazz.

"I hear them, let's go."

We ran as fast as lightening toward our dinner. I showed Anthony what to do. I pounced on the deer and sank my razor sharp teeth write through the deer's feeble neck. Anthony copied and as soon as all our thirsts' were executed, we headed back towards the house.

* * *

The next few days passed slowly, and Anthony had fitted in well. He was engrossed in books about our kind and the Volturi. Emmett joked around with him and Alice wanted to take him shopping. Bella liked to chat to him and even Renesmee got on well with him.

It was dinner time, and we all decided to go hunting for some mountain lions. Anthony didn't need our help in finding them anymore, so he ran ahead, searching for his prey. A sweet scent filled my nostrils. We all gasped and our eyes widened.

A young student hiker was paused in shock, right in front of Anthony. He let out a blood curling scream and tried to pounce on them, Emmett managed to grab him but fell to the ground in pain. _What the? _

"He electrocuted me! What the hell! He has a gift!" panted Emmett.

"Don't do it Anthony, fight it!" Begged Carlisle.

None of us could stop Anthony before he sank his teeth into the terrified young man. He moaned as he drank every last drop.

"Mmm, that was delicious. I want more. None of you can stop me, i'll just shock you if you touch me." He grinned.

"Don't. We can help you, just fight it!" shouted Bella.

"No way. I can't believe you guys deny yourselves of this delightful substance! And to think, the Volturi don't even need to hunt these insignificant humans down, they have their 'minions' do it for them. How convenient."

I shook my head in denial as I heard his thoughts scream at me.

"_I wonder what the Volturi will think of my gift. I mean, how could they turn such a gift down? I would be an asset to them."_

"Don't you dare go to them, Anthony!" I growled.

"Try and stop me." He smirked and sprinted off, twice as faster than any of us could.

**Sorry if this isn't a great chapter, its 01:35am and I'm so tired.  
Please Review with any ideas!  
Ashley xxx**


	14. Chapter 14 I Don't Know Right From Wrong

**Hey my twi-fan readers!  
Please can I get more reviews? *puppy dog eyes*  
I wanna reach 50 reviews & then I'll post the next chapter. Just click the Review button & tell me what you thought, good or bad!  
I own nothing except from Anthony!  
Ashley xxx**

**Bella's POV.**

Our faces were all identical masks of horror as we watched Anthony flee the scene. The lifeless corpse lay in front of us, completely drained. That was someone's son. Someone's dead son. Thank god Renesmee decided to go to Jacob's today. Esme was sobbing quietly as Carlisle put his arm around her waist. Emmett & Jasper were comforting Rosalie & Alice. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed my hair.

Everything had happened so fast. His urge to join our family was overpowering, but now, he decided to join the Volturi? It was hard to comprehend what was so appealing about a blood lusting, over powering, sadistic coven that was the very essence of evil. He gave up so easily. He didn't even try to compel the urge to ingest the intoxicating red liquid. This was my fault. I could have stopped him. I could have shielded my family as they grabbed him. Why didn't I think of that? I shook my head and tightened my grip on Edward. I repeated my thoughts to my family.

"This was my fault. I could have stopped him. I could have shielded you all as you grabbed him. I didn't even think t-" I whispered, but was cut off by Edward's stern but velvety voice.

"This is _not_ your fault. Everything went so fast. It was his choice Bella. You're not blame, love."

He began rubbing soothing circles on my back.

Alice became very still and her eyes glazed over.

"I can see him. It's still a little fuzzy, but he is running to Volterra. He's muttering the story you told him about how to find them & he's planning on what to say to them."

"Should we go after him? Try & stop him before he gets to Volterra?" asked Jasper.

"Why should we? He begged for us to turn him, then he disowns us & wants to join _them_." spat Rose.

Carlisle frowned slightly and replied.

"He is Edward's blood relative, Rosalie. He is only young; he doesn't know what he is doing. Edward, what do you want to do?"

"If we manage to catch him, we could try & convince him to come back. If he doesn't want to, then we can't force him. Being so near the Volturi could be dangerous though. We all know that the Volturi want revenge. After what happened with Ness, you know they want revenge."

"We have Bella though, she could shield us. Hopefully, we'll be able to get him before he arrives in Volterra." Jasper commented.

"Does everyone agree to this?" asked Carlisle.

Everyone agreed, except from Rose. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I suppose so." She sighed.

We all ran east, towards our destination. My family and I braced ourselves. I prayed today would not result in a fight, or worse, a death.

**Sorry it's short! It's just a filler chapter :)  
Please review so I can post the next chapter quicker!  
Ash xxx**


	15. Chapter 15 Friend or Foe?

****

****

Please don't kill me!  
I know I haven't updated in over a month, but that won't be happening again. I know what I'm gonna write now. This story is now fully planned out, right to the very end (:  
This is just a filler chapter, cause I'll be posting asap.  
Oh, exciting news! I'm gonna be co-writing another story soon!  
I'll give you more info later ;)  
Anyway, I only own Anthony & the plot, everything else is, of course, Stephanie Meyers!  
Could I please have 10 reviews for the chapters I post tonight?  
More reviews = quicker updates :P  
Ashley xxx

Edward's POV

We were following Anthony's scent as inhumanly fast as we possibly could but we were almost at Volterra & he was a good few miles in front due to his robust strength & his rapidity. Being a little over 3 weeks old, he had the upper hand, being a newborn. In my mind, I was trying to comprehend why I wanted him to stay with us. As Rose had pointed out, he _abandoned_ us. For the Volturi of all creatures. The taste of human blood overwhelmed him to the point where he craved for more. He craved for human blood & power. Two things that aren't associated with the Olympic Coven. We pride ourselves on being 'vegetarian'.

"_I can't believe we're _actually_ going here. To save a fucking traitor. Who cares if it's Edward's nephew. Edward has us. He has a family for God's sake!"_

Rosalie's thought were screaming at me. I could tell she was more that she was infuriated with me, as Rose wasn't one to swear. She was right though. I had a family; wonderful 'parents' & 'siblings', a beautiful wife & an amazing daughter. Maybe it was because he was the last link to my Mother & Father. To my long lost brother, who I never had the chance to meet. I knew my family thought I was crazy going here, but they supported me none the less, even if it endangered us all.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as we approached the overly large, pale walls that hugged the borders of Volterra. My family & I exchanged nervous glances as walked into the vast city. It was a miserable day, unusual for Volterra. The dark greyish clouds gathered above, blocking out all light from the sun, so we were able to walk safely. Anthony scent was still in front of us, so he obviously got here _way_ before we did.

Carlisle led the way towards the Clock Tower. Bella's fingers were interlaced with mine for support. We opened the bulky, corroded door & made our way down the stairs & jumped down through the manhole. There was an eerie chill throughout the route, until we got to the bright, prevailing, office type room and I felt a twinge of pain as I remembered the last time I was here. We were greeted by Gianni. Her glossy green eyes showed hidden fear deep within as she stared at me, obviously realising the resemblance between Anthony & I. I wondered why she was chosen or why she would accept such a position as she led us towards a set of gigantic golden doors. I suddenly heard Bella's voice in my head. She must have her shield down.

"_I'm putting up my shield to protect us as soon as we go in, I'm not taking any chances."_

I nodded as we were lead through the doors towards the 3 leaders in the ancient golden chairs. I saw little malicious Jane standing beside Alec. Felix & Demetri were nowhere to be seen though, which was unusual. Aro stood up & stalked towards us. He had a strange smirk on his face as he watched me scanning the area for Anthony.

"Carlisle, dear friend. Welcome. I presume this isn't a social visit due to our newest member of the guard; he is a blood relation to our young friend here, correct?"

He gestured his hand in my direction. His cloudy crimson irises bore right through my topaz ones. His eyes oozed smugness which I couldn't stand. Bella noticed my distress and caressed the side of my arm, trying to soothe me.

"Hello Aro. You presumed correctly. Unfortunately, we seem to be too late as you say he has already been accepted into the guard?"

"Yes, he has. What exactly would you be too late for?"

"Well, you see, Anthony is Edward's only relation to his human life. We wanted to convince him to come back with us. We wanted to help him fight the urge for human blood."

Aro laughed almost sarcastically.

"Well then yes, I'm afraid dear friends you are too late. He has already been accepted into our guard. If that is all…"

I interrupted quickly.

"May I see him…please? Just a few quick words."

Aro's eyes squinted, but then he gestured to Jane for her to bring Anthony out.

A few seconds later, he appeared in black robes, eyes burning a brilliant red.

"Edward." He smiled, almost.. pleased to see me?

"Why Anthony? You could have stayed with us, I mean I'm your un-"

He hushed me & began to speak.

"Edward, the truth is I wanted to join your coven to feel wanted. I've been kicked in & out of foster homes, had several different 'parents'. I've never really been wanted. I lied to you all. When I found my biological father, he promised to rebuild a relationship with me. He showed me all these items belonging to our ancestors, one being your mother's journal. After a few weeks, he never called or visited. I thought something had happened to him, so I went round to their house & noticed 'sold' signs in the window. I was informed by the next door neighbours that they moved to Spain. I felt crushed, broken. That's when I began my re-search. When I finally pieced everything together, I thought I had a chance of a family, to feel loved & like I belonged. When I met you all, that's what I found; I was over the moon. But your rules are tough. Human blood intoxicates you, leaves you wanting more & more. To be denied of that is almost criminal. Carlisle, you taught me all about the Volturi. I want to belong to them now. They are powerful. I want power, to be feared. And they are able to dine on humans regularly. Please do not think of me as selfish, as I am not. This is what I want. I apologise profusely. Especially to you Edward."

He bowed his head in reconcile as if his apology was sincere. I had a gut wrenching feeling that made me want to be sick, if it were possible. I heard Rose & Emmett snarl, as the rest of them tutted and shook their head in disgust.

"My dear friends, Anthony has made his point, he would rather stay with us, but I was thinking. Anthony, maybe you should regularly visit the Cullen's. After all, Edward is family." Said Aro, with a slight smug grin on his face.

We all exchanged quick glances with each other. Since when is Aro kind?

"Oh yes! I would like that very much. Edward? Carlisle? The rest of you? Would you be okay with  
that? I would love to have the opportunity to see you all on a regular basis." He smiled genuinely.

I sighed. I would love for him to visit, but…

"Yes that would be wonderful. You can visit whenever you want, Anthony."

We all turned in shock to stare at the person who just said that. Esme.

She chuckled in her thoughts & said:  
_  
"Edward, I know you want him to. But you pride yourself too much to act.. desperate."  
_  
Anthony's face lit up at Esme's reply.

"Thankyou."

"Now, my dear friends, I think it's time you leave as Heidi will be returning soon with Lunch. Feel free to visit whenever you would like. You will be seeing Anthony shortly. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Aro." Replied Carlisle.

We retreated back through the golden doors and back the way we came.

****

I was completely silent as myself & my family ran back to Forks. I wasn't ready to go back to Dartmouth just yet. No one thought or said anything. Just complete silence. Bella was even careful around me, probably scared in case she said the wrong thing. I was relieved when I finally saw the house. I ran straight inside, up the stairs & slammed my door shut, trying to shut the day behind me...


	16. Chapter 16 You Won't Find Out!

**Really quick filler chapter, just to kind of let you know what's actually going on!  
Ashley xxx**

**Aro's POV**

As the Olympic Coven left the grand hall, Felix & Demetri led Anthony to his room. A devious smile of victory was placed on my face. Jane, Alec, Cauis & Marcus gathered around me.

"The plan is in full swing. All we have to do is bide our time. 7 years & our plan will be complete." Said Cauis.

"As long as Anthony continues to visit the Cullen's." stated Alec.

"And he will. Believe me. Anthony has such a tortured soul. He is easily leaded. We continue to encourage him. Then, once we have what we want, we end him."

Little vindictive Jane smiled. She was always my favourite.

"Such fun. Messing around with our enemy coven."

"Hmm, yes it is."

The sweet scent of human's filled my nostrils.

"Ahh, Heidi has returned with lunch."

As Heidi entered the room, I licked my lips at our delicious lunch. Pathetic, insignificant, little humans. Worthless.

Their screams delighted me as Alec cut off their senses.

We strolled towards our pray & sunk our teeth into their butter like necks.

Today had truly been one of the most productive days ever.

**Dun dun dun duuun! So i'm being a little secretive, but I don't want you to know their full plan!  
This was extremley short cause I'm posting the next chapter after I post this :)  
Oh & exciting news, my new story i'm co-writing with too other people, will be posted soon!  
Please keep reading :)**

**REVIEW**

**|**

|  
\|/


	17. Chapter 17 I'm Losing Myself

**Hey :]  
I feel like I'm losing readers, I only got two reviews for the last chapter.  
If I don't get, like, 10 reviews for this chapter, I might stop posting.  
I've been swamped with homework & I'm trying to write another two stories.  
Just now, this story is my main priority.  
Anyway, I own nothing except from Anthony.  
For anyone who is still reading, enjoy (:  
Ashley xxx**

*6 years later, Renesmee is now 7, but is nearly physically 17. She should have one year left of childhood but this is her last month.*

Renesmee's POV

I sat there on the sofa, eyes glued to the TV. My thoughts wandered as I tried to ignore the ache that surged through my bones. I could feel my family's gaze fixed on me. There was an awkward silence that lingered in the room. I didn't need my father's power to know what they were all thinking about. I would be 17 in 5 weeks, and possibly fully mature, which no-one had quite figured out why yet. I should have another, like, year & a half! I had been growing rapidly over the past few months, my body trying to fully mature which was causing my bones to ache, my erratic thirst & my emotions were all over the place, which had Jasper climbing the walls. I had random episodes where my bones would grow and my muscles & skin would stretch way too fast and I would be curled up in a ball, screaming in pain. The first few times it happened, my mother & father had been frantic. They sobbed as they watched, unable to help & feeling totally useless. But last night… last night had definitely been the worst episode I had experienced.

_*Flashback to last night*_

_My eyes flew open as I felt my heart pound and a dull ache beginning to rise at my toes. Suddenly, I screamed, withering in pain as the dull ache became a furious pain. I was vaguely aware of my family's presence. _

_My body felt like it was on fire as the excruciating burning sensation that pulsed through me became unbearable. Uncontrollably, my body flipped & twisted and I let out another blood curling scream of agony. My head was pounding like a hammer and I tried clutch my throat, gasping for air. It usually stopped about that point, but not that time._

_I tensed as I felt the pain begin Round 2 and re-surge through my body. My pleas for help were useless. I could faintly hear my family's sobs, unable to help. _

_*End flashback*_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my Father wince as he saw my thoughts. I couldn't take this anymore; everyone was so awkward! I needed to see Jake.

"That's it! I'm going to Jacob's. I can't stand this! I'm fine!" I shouted.

My family gazed at me with shocked eyes. I usually didn't shout unless I was really pissed off, which in this case I was. Nana Esme sighed and spoke softly.

"You can't leave, Anthony will be arriving shortly."

I glanced at the large, dark oak grandfather clock, ticking away in the corner of the room. I smiled a little. Only half an hour until he arrived. Uncle Anthony was the best. I remember at first, my family were a little uneasy around him & it took a while for him to gain our trust. He knew that I was suffering from the painful growing as well, but unlike my family, he wasn't awkward around me. He never brought it up. I couldn't face going back into the living room, back to the uncomfortable silence & the constant staring. Slowly, I trudged up the stairs, into my room & slammed the door. I glanced around my messy room. There were a few things knocked over from when I flipped off of the bed. My muscles tensed, re-thinking about last night for the hundredth time today. Everything about me was changing & I could feel that this was my last year of growing. The pain was coming from my bones growing & my skin stretching rapidly. My wisdom teeth had popped through gums last week too. My mouth ached for days, causing me not to feed. I walked towards my over - sized mirror, courtesy of Alice. As my hands roamed my face, I noticed the changes there too. All of the 'babyness' had gone. My long bronze ringlets framed my face & high cheek bones that protruded out of my face perfectly. I noticed that my thick lashes also framed my large eyes that were once chocolate brown, but had become a few shades closer to gold. My skin had become 3 shades lighter and my slight pink blush became a faint shadow. My appetite had changed also. My cola & lasagne cravings had become non - existent as the blood craving kicked in. Sighing, I retreated to my comfy bed & sprawled across it. My eye lids felt heavy as these 'episodes' had kept me up a lot. Another thing I had noticed was that I didn't sleep as much, 5 hours if I was lucky. I hated what was happening. I didn't feel like myself anymore. I felt more… vampire. I glanced at the flashing lights on my clock that informed me it was another 45 minutes until Uncle Anthony arrived. I grabbed _Romeo & Juliet_ off of my night stand & began reading. Before I knew it, my eyelids slid shut & I let darkness take over.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, we have to talk to Carlisle, find a way to stop this! I'm really worried about her. Nahuel never mentioned serious growth attacks! Have you noticed she's becoming more like a vampire each day? Her eyes are becoming gold & her skin is lighter! It lovely little blush isn't even their anymore! Her scent has changed! Jacob brought her Cola the other day, she gagged as soon as she smelled. This wasn't supposed to happen. My baby is becoming a vampire! I.. I can't take this anymore."

"Sshh, its okay beautiful. We'll sort this out."

Edward pulled me to from our room door to our bed & held me. As he caressed my hair, I sobbed into his chest. I felt guilty for being consoled as I knew he was feeling just the same. It wasn't just my daughter, it was _our_ daughter. I sat up and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry love. I'm just so stressed. We should have another year or so left, but it seems we have a matter of months… weeks even."

His soft, gentle fingers stroked the side of my face as his golden eyes bore into mine. I could see a tortured man that hid his true emotion well.

"Everything's going to my love, let's talk to Carlisle. We've been researching for weeks, maybe he's found something that can help us. Come on, I think he's in his study."

Interlacing his finger with mine, Edward pulled me out of the room & up stairs to Carlisle's study. My hands were shaking as I reached to knock the door.

"Come in." called Carlisle, as calm as usual.

Edward opened the door and we walked towards Carlisle, nose in a book with Bach playing softly in the background.

"Ah, Edward & Bella. What can I do for you both?" he asked as he placed his book down & reached over to turn the heavenly music off.

"Carlisle, have you found anything about Renesmee's…. growth spurt? I'm just so worried. Everyone is." I sighed.

Carlisle motioned towards the large leather sofa and we all sat down. He turned to us and simply stated;

"I think it's because she is a girl."

My faced scream confusion as I turned speechlessly toward Edward.

"I don't understand." Said Edward, just as confused as I was.

"I haven't been able to come up with any particular proof, but hear me out. A human female matures physically and mentally faster than any human male. Their brain cells develop faster and their growth rate is enhanced. Renesmee is a female & Nahuel is a male. If they were both fully human, Renesmee would have matured faster than Nahuel. They're both half human, so logically, I believe that because Ness is a female, her growth process has been sped up causing her to lose a year before she is completely frozen. Now, we have all noticed that she is becoming more and more like a vampire each day. The loss of appetite for human food, lack of sleep and eye & skin colour changing slightly. I still can't really explain that. To be quite honest with you both, I just think she's special. Maybe her being female has something to do with her becoming fully vampire, who knows? Maybe she won't turn fully, just become a little more like us. I do believe that around her 17th birthday, the pain from her random growth spurts will stop & she will be frozen, fully vamp or not. Like I said, she's special. I really don't think there's anything to worry about."

"I can't believe she'll be frozen in a mere 5 weeks. But thank you Carlisle, what you've told us reassures me a little."

"You're both very welcome. Now Anthony will be arriving shortly, so I must finish the chapter I'm on in my book. I'm re-reading Greek Mythology Volume II. Fasinating! Why don't you both go wake Renesmee. I'll be down shortly."

"Okay Carlisle and thank you again." said Edward.

Carlisle gave us a small reassuring smile, before going back to behind his desk & burying his nose into the book he was previously reading. Edward & I interlaced our finger again & walked downstairs towards Nessie's room. I silently and carefully opened her door and we peeked in. Our beautiful daughter was sprawled out across her bed. I smiled at our little angel, looking so peaceful.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" I whispered to Edward.

"Of course she is, she looks just like her mother." He whispered back, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"She looks like you too you know, so of course she's beautiful." I smiled.

He chuckled quietly as we walked over to Nessie's bed and sat down. I shook her lightly.

"Nessie, darling. It's time to get up, Anthony will be here soon."

Renesmee stirred and rolled over.

"F-five more… minutes." She groaned.

Edward winked at me and began tickling her. Nessie squealed and rolled off of the bed.

"Dad! You know I hate being tickled!"

Before Edward could reply, we heard the front door open & Anthony shout hello. He didn't need to ring the bell. He was part of the family, even if he wasn't in our coven.

Renesmee fixed her hair & we all walked downstairs together to find Anthony on the sofa, with a strange expression of hurt & confusion on his face. Emmett & Jasper were sitting across from him on the opposite couch, looking extremely pissed, whilst Esme, Alice & Rose looked worried as the stared at my daughter. Before I could ask what the hell was going on, Edward gasped.

"Why would they do this us? To you?"

" I couldn't bring myself to confront them, so I have no clue, but we have to find out!" replied Anthony.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I growled.

Anthony rose from the chair & walked over towards me. Esme also walked to my side and took my hand.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

"What? What are you all talking about? Tell me what's going ON!" I shouted, as I began to get extremely frustrated.

Edward nodded his head, obviously answering a mental question from Anthony. My stomach sank as my family's worried faces haunted my mind.

I turned to my husband as he took my hand from Esme & inhaled."

"Their waiting for Renesmee to fully mature, then they want her to…join them."

I couldn't comprehend the sentence that had just been stated to me. They wanted our daughter to join them? My eyes moved towards Renesmee's horrified face as she was comforted by Esme & the rest of our family.

"They want our daughter? Why?"

"I don't know, I didn't want them to know I was there, so I retreated back to the main hall. I'll try to find out I promise. They won't take her."

"Your right they won't! OVER MY PILE OF ASHES!" I screamed.

Just then, Carlisle came downstairs & his eyes widened.

"What's going on?"

**Kindaaa cliffy!  
Did any of you notice what Bella said at the end?  
Rosalie quote lmao!  
Please review!  
If you review, you get a shout out in the next chapter :)  
I wanna finish this soon, so get reviewing & i'll update faster lol!**

**REVIEW**


	18. Really Important AN

**I have changed the name of this story.**

Previously it was just **Life After Breaking Dawn;** now it's **Shattered In the Midst of Evil.**  
I chose this name because their happiness is about to be shattered because of the Volturi. They're after Renesmee & prepared to get her, no matter what. Bad things are gonna happen, and you all will NOT expect it.

****

This story will be update in a week guys, i've just been busy with my other stories.  
Check out A Royal Affair & Open Wounds.  
They're my two new stories, A Royal Affair is a collab & Open Wounds is rated M for language, darknees & mild abuse.

Please stick with me, I know my updates aren't weekly, but once my other two stories are in the swing of things, this story will be updated every Friday.

Thanks to all who read, review & stick with me.

Ashleigh xx


	19. Chapter 18 Say Goodbye to Humanity

**Sorry I haven't update in around a month. I've been really busy with exams. I passed all of them apart from Biology and I have a History & Chemistry exam next week. I'll try to update all my stories this week. I'm determined to complete this story & possible right a sequel?**

I noticed the reviews are dwindling down... it only takes a minute to review, so please if you loved/liked/disliked/hated this chapter, please tell me lol!

Disclaimer: Not mine, I only own Anthony. He looks like Rob, so I guess he'll do...

**Reviews: Thanks for all the reviews I received in for the last chapter, love you guys!  
KitKatWrites, Dizzy126, xxxbulletxxx, twilightgreensoccerpup, VampireLover1994, MaddiCullen, Connie & Maria-TwilightFan.**

**Chapter 18; Renesmee's POV**

There is always a point in your life where the only thing holding you together, keeping you from giving up, is your loved ones that surround you. Their love keeps you strong, gives you something to fight for. The Volturi cannot take me, I would rather die than join them!

A few years ago, if someone had asked me to describe my life I would have answered, 'almost perfect'. Exposure of our kind was not something I worried about a lot, in fact the only thing I worried about, was that I couldn't attend elementary after people questioned my very fast growth spurt; I had been home schooled by Esme since then. I had a beautiful family that loved me. Hilarious uncle's, Crazy aunt's, wonderful grandparents, my Jake & my wonderful, amazing parents. Also back then my body wasn't being stretched and tortured. I didn't worry that in a mere two weeks I would be fully mature & possibly fully vampire. I didn't have to worry about the very essence of evil plotting to take me from my family & Jake back then either.

Jake... I sighed. So much had been going on over the past 3 weeks that I hadn't had time to asses my newly found feelings for Jacob that I had to ignore. In my eyes, he was like a brother, a best friend, but now it's... different. The way he is so eager to protect me makes my heart beat just a little quicker. The comforting smile he throws across the room makes my feel a little faint. And when he gives me a reassuring hug & our skin connects , little electric currents surge throughout my body. With every fibre of my being I knew that I had fell in love with him. My heart ached at the fact Jake & my family were back home, devising a plan to protect me & actually take out the Volturi once & for all. Of course, as I didn't have an offensive power & they didn't want me getting hurt, I wasn't involved in their plans, I was to be left with on of the new wolves, Ryan when they went to Volterra, so they told me to get out of the house for a bit, but not to stray to far.

I sighed and rested my head on the soft green grass, my bronze curls spreading everywhere. My eyes gazed over the beautiful flowers that grew here in the Meadow my Mom & Dad had taken me to a few years back. It's was so peaceful here; perfect place to escape to. My eyes moved from the flowers and followed the dark rain clouds that moved sluggishly across the grey sky. Typical weather for Forks. It was sort of nice to sit & process my thoughts. Normally, I would have dozed of & been awoken by my stomach rumbling, but that didn't happen any more, I hadn't slept in 3 days & I hadn't ate human food in over since Jake brought me Cola from McDonald's 4 weeks ago. Clear evidence that I may change into a vampire.

The dull rain clouds began to rumble, signalling the start of rain. Just I heaved myself off of the ground to return home, the dull ache in my bones suddenly attacked my whole body furiously, a ridiculous amount of unbearable pain surged through me, making me fall into a heap on the ground. I twisted & turned, my body flipping uncontrollably. My screams were muffled by the roaring of the thunder. I felt an excruciating fire spread from my fingers and toes, inwards. I struggled to breathe, my lungs collapsing & my heart beating erraticly, obviously trying to survive. My body was giving up, organs failing. Forcing myself to crawl, after a few feet I once again collapsed in the bushes near where I was lying. As I took my last few breathes I felt my lungs give up & my heart took it's last few beats. On the last beat, dark spots impaired my vision. My body must have appeared lifeless but the fire that spread throughout my body reminded me that I was still...alive? I prayed someone would find me and save me, put me out of my misery & take away the unbearable pain.

I wasn't sure how long I had been lying there, but I knew it had been a while. After a few hours, I refrained from screaming as it was useless. The fire still spread furiously. I tried to make my mind work & think through the pain. I knew what was happening, I was fully maturing & becoming fully vampire.

I could feel the part of humanity I had fading as the pain became indescribable & I fought to stay at the surface, not letting my self slip into the darkness. The fire still soared through me. Faintly in the distance, I could here muffled shouts, footsteps coming closer.

"There's someone there! Look by the bushes."

The footsteps moved closer & the bushes rustled around me.

"It's a girl! She looks hurt. Um, can you hear me?" one of them asked.

I forced my head to nod.

One...two pairs of arms wrapped around me & picked me off the ground. The pressure on my skin made me groan in pain and my feeble attempts to wriggle free were stopped by a third pair of arms wrapped around me body. I felt the cold wind whip my face as they moved me.

"Let's take her to your place Chase, it's closer." another said.

"Okay Drake, I wonder what happened to her though? I'm glad we decided to hike today. Lucky for her we found her, I've never been near that part before." he replied.

Chase & Drake. That was their names.

"She doesn't look hurt on the surface, let's just hurry & get her home."

"Once we get to your place Chase, I'm gonna head home, is that okay?"

"Sure, Drake."

Once again, I attempted to wriggle free. I couldn't stay in a house filled with humans, who knew what I would be like when I awoke? But again, my attempts were poor & I slipped into the darkness, loosing all consciousness.

* * *

The darkness disappeared and I regained consciousness. The pain had mostly faded, but my throat ached with thirst. My heart did not beat, blood did not pump through my veins. I was.. frozen. I was lying on something cosy & comfortable like a sofa? My head was cushioned with what felt like a pillow & a soft blanket was place over me. My eyes were not ready to open just yet so I tried to inhale the scent of my surrounding. My lungs didn't object, but it felt strange and unnecessary. Lavender and... flowers? Yes, flowers. I made my hands trail over my body, making sure I was alright. I gasped at my cool, hard skin. I wasn't warm anymore? Quickly, I proccessed my thoughts, re-assessing what had happened. Was I really a full vampire or had I just fully matured? The fire that burned with thirst in my throat like nothing I've ever had before, my frozen body, no heartbeat, no bloodflow, no warm skin. I sighed, knowing my suspicions were confirmed.

Suddenly, I gasped as I heard movement to the left. Someone let out a sharp yell and a sweet, delicious scent descended into my nostrils. _Blood_.

I jumped from the sofa, snarling in the direction the scent came from and startling the guy who was standing in what seemed to be a small kitchen. I noticed the cut along his finger and the knife that lay on the floor, sweet red liquid, slowly dripping from the metal tip & splatting gently on the floor.

My eyes locked with his as I moved closer, the sweet siren call of the blood pulling me closer. I tried to fight the urge, but all I could think about was ripping out his jugular.

He stared at me in shock and tried to back away.

"Y-your eyes," he stuttered.

A little taken aback, I stopped in my tracks. My eyes would be a vibrant red now, just like the blood that leeked from his finger.

The guy looked terrified as I took a few more steps towards him, ready for the predator to feed on the prey.

But my family was _good. _They didn't feed on humans.

The ache in my throat grew more ferocious as I tried to pull away, but the scent just lured me.

Just one little taste wouldn't hurt, right?

"I'm really sorry about this." I said, before I lunged, sinking my teeth into his neck and letting the blood envelop my mouth. He tried to scream & wriggle away, causing my teeth to rip into his neck more.

Eventually, his screams died down & his body crumpled into a lifeless corpse. When the ache in my throat was almost ceased, I heard footsteps coming to the house and a crowd of people burst through the door. I whirled around, snarling, until I realised who it was. Standing in front of me, where my family and.. Jake. Their faces were identical masks of horror as the looked back & forth between myself & the body. I heard my mother's dry sobs and tried to approach her, on for her to move closer to my father for comfort. This wasn't a big deal, it was only _one _human. I couldn't help it! It wasn't my fault!

As I was about to run to find a back door, I caught a glimpse of myself in the large mirror that hung on the opposite wall and stopped dead in my tracks. Blood was smeared across my pale face, matted in my hair. It was identical to the colour of my eyes, my chocolate brown eyes had dissapeared. My shirt was ripped slightly and for once in my life I looked..._evil_.

"Nessie, what have you done?"

The one person who I thought could never speak with disgust or dissaproval in his voice when speaking to me. My Wolf. My Jacob.

**A/N:  
****Wow... dramatic huh?  
You'll find out in the next Chapter how they knew she was their, probably Bella or Edward's POV of the plan they were devising when Nessie was out & they're reaction to the whole situation.  
Please review telling me what you thought :)  
Revieww my lovies!**


End file.
